Earthand the Sayian world collide
by trunkspan21
Summary: I thought this up after coming to this site and reading other people had put out there I hope you enjoy this. it is a story where our world and the Zfighters world collide Ido not own dbgt


**I do not own any DBZ, DBGT, or DB.**

**Chapter 1**

**An awful wedding day**

**Joveta woke early in the to see the sun rise. Joveta knew today was going to be the best day of my life, today Joveta was going to get married to the love of my life, Morgan. He was the love of my life. We both met each other when we were only 14 years old, but enough about that. Joveta was getting married and I couldn't wait. Joveta went to wake my fiancé if he would wake up, he was a heavy sleeper. **

"**Morgan breakfast is ready," Joveta whispered in his ear.**

"**Breakfast, where I'm really hunger," said Morgan as he shot out of bed. **

**Joveta just laugh, Joveta knew anything with food would get him, he had a various appetite. We both knew that he had a various appetite and so did Joveta. We both very different from everyone else on Planet earth. We could both feel we had enormous powers.**

**But that was another story.**

"**Today the day, sweetheart. You go and pick up the tux's and head over to the garden, they say it is bad luck to the bride before the wedding," Joveta said with a very sly smile.**

"**Alright, but I will miss you," said Morgan and then he pulled Joveta into a passionate kiss.**

**She smiled, "It only a couple of hours you know, it not like forever," **

"**But it seems like forever to me though," Morgan said as he held Joveta close.**

"**You'll be fine, baby," Joveta said teasing.**

"**Ok, if you say so, I love you," said Morgan giving her another kiss. **

"**I love you too, now get going we don't the groom to late to his own wedding now do we,?" Joveta said now shoeing out Morgan out the room.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER--**

**--**

**The ceremony began and Joveta to walk down the aisle where a beautiful wedding dress. Morgan was just in awe. **

**The preacher went through the vows.**

"**Do you take this man as your husband?" **

"**I do,"**

**Joveta placed Morgan ring on his finger. **

"**And do you take this woman as your wife?"**

"**I do,"**

**Morgan placed the ring on her finger.**

"**You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher**

**Before we could even have our kiss, something hit the planet near the wedding the ceremony. Everyone was running around screaming. Morgan and Joveta were on edge, they could sense a powerful ki. We learn how to sense ki a ling time ago.**

"**Morgan do you sense that, it seem very powerful. What do you think it is?" Joveta said as they head cautiously to the thing. **

"**I don't know, but lets be careful, we don't know what it could be," Morgan said with concern. **

**As we headed toward the spot the thing landed we were for a surprise. **

"**Ah, so I have found you two at last, I have been waiting for this fight for long time. After being beat that sayian Goku and hurled from that planet. Now I can take over this weak pathetic planet. You're the 2 sayian's can't stop and you two can't stop me!" said the evil man with a melodious laughter.**

"_**What is going on I thought that Goku was only a cartoon and nothing else!" **_**as Joveta mind raced.**

"**What is he talking about, honey, I thought you told me all DBZ was a cartoon?!" Morgan said with confuse and anxiety.**

**As the smoke clear she saw who it was it was Baby for the very end of GT. Even though I didn't caught the very end of the episodes, I thought Goku had kill him and had been destroyed. **

"**Get ready for the battle of your lives you pathetic sayian's!" screamed as he rush towards us.**

**I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or DB.**

**Chapter 2 **

**The fight for our life**

**As baby rushed toward us all of the sudden Joveta could feel a power surge, like my anger was being channeled. **

**As that happened she turned into what she dream of since she was 11, a super sayian. **

"**WHAT?! ANOTHER SUPER SAYIAN?! HOW COULD THIS BE? YOU DID SHOW THIS STRENGTH BEFORE?!" said in astonishment, but then it turn into a smirk.**

**Then he said coolly, "I will just take over your body instead, you are very powerful and you be a perfect tool to aid me in my evil plan," as he gloated. **

"**Not on my watch!" said Morgan said with deep anger. **

"**I'll fight with you," Joveta said**

"**Well if your not going to give up easily then I shall just have to KILL YOU!!" Baby yelled as he rushed towards us. **

**We did the same we fought and fought. Then in a last ditch effort I did a kamahayah. **

**Then Joveta did what she remember what Goku special move instant trans mission and thought of the place where she knew she could the help she needed, where the Z-fighter were.**

**We instant transmission in front of Goku's and Gohan's homes. Joveta was in a worse way, but Morgan was a little better off. He rushed to his wife's side.**

"**Are you ok, Jo?" Morgan asked with concern. **

"**I'm fine…uh…I…just need a little that's all," she said with a great deal of pain. **

**We sat their for a little while I thought a plan to get us help.**

**I don't own DBZ, DBGT, or DB**

**Chapter 3**

**A great surprise**

**Far from Goku's house the Z-fighters and family were at a picnic celebrating Trunks and Pan's son, Vegeta jr.'s 10****th**** birthday.**

"**Happy birthday jr. hope are having a great time," said Trunks very proudly. **

**As only a father knows. **

"**Happy birthday my son we're so proud," said Pan with a smile.**

**And everyone else did as well, except for Goku and Vegeta which seem that they weren't they seem preoccupied in their thoughts.**

"**Something doesn't seem right Vegeta, something seems off balance," said Goku staring toward the direction of his home.**

"**Your right kakarot something seems off balance, and it just isn't the weather," said Vegeta staring in the same direction. **

**Trunks notice that his father was occupied with something on his mind,**

"**Pan I'm going to go check on my dad I think there is something going on," said Trunks as walk across the lawn. **

"**ok," said Pan. **

**Trunks walk over to Vegeta and Goku. **

"**What's up? Is there something wrong?" asked Trunks**

"**You don't sense it boy, the earth off balance. There is unknown ki by Kakarot's house," said Vegeta with sarcastically with a little concern. **

"**What? I don't sense anything," **

"**Then try to sense it this is not your ordinary ki we are dealing with," Goku said calmly.**

**Trunks try once again to sense the ki they were talking about.**

**Then he did sense it he felt 2 ki that weren't what he was normally use too.**

"**You're right, I wonder who they are and what they are doing here," Trunks becoming a little concerned.**

**Meanwhile……**

"**Morgan what I need you to do is to make a energy blast and shoot into the sky….mmhh…so they can find us I can sense their ki near by," Jo said still in great pain. **

"**Who are you talking about, and 2****nd**** how would I do an energy blast?" Morgan said looking at her weirdly.**

"**Don't question anything……gasp uh….just do it!" screamed Jo.**

**So Morgan did it, he sent a blast of energy into the sky like a distress signal.**

**Meanwhile back at the picnic……**

"**Vegeta did you see that it was an energy blast, we need to find where it came from, and see who did it," said Goku with surprise and scared. **

"**Yes, I think we should it might be a new enemy, a new punching I can beat up," said Vegeta wit a smirk.**

"**I wouldn't get too over confident we don't know large their power is," Trunks also scared and surprised.**

"**Then what are you waiting for lets go and find out," said Vegeta **

**So they flew off toward the direction of the power blast.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"I hope they are coming...uh...are coming i don't know more i take of this pain...mmmm," said Joveta with the pain getting worse.**

**"Just hold on I can sense someone coming this way. it won't be too longer," Morgan said with encouragement.**

**Then Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks had just landed near by.**

**"Look over there, there are two people in front of your house Goku," said Trunks pointing at them.**

**They ran over to see the new comers were.**

**"Oh thank heavens your here...uh... I don't know how much longer I could bear the pain," said Jo with tear of pain and joy welling up.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Vegeta saying with out any remorse.**

**"Vegeta, be nice they are hurt. I don't think they are here to hurt us, plus they are in wedding garments," said Goku.**

**"Is she ok?" asked Trunks concerned.**

**"She is in a great deal of pain. I don't know what that monster did to her, but she needs medical attention right away," said Morgan very concerned.**

**Then with all the ravaging pain Joveta she fainted. Morgan held his wife closer now and sobbing.**

**"We have to get her out of hear or she might die Goku," said Trunks getting worried.**

**"Alright let get these 2 out of here. Can you fly,"**

**"No Goku," said Morgan**

**Then with all the ravaging pain Joveta she fainted. Morgan held his wife closer now and sobbing.**

**"We have to get her out of hear or she might die Goku," said Trunks getting worried.**

**"Alright let get these 2 out of here. Can you fly,"**

**"No Goku," said Morgan**

**"Then get on my back and we will take you back to the capsle corp to get treatment," said Goku**

**--**

**well that is it for the first 3 chapters i hope you enjoyed it. please let me of any comment you have )**


End file.
